Paris McDowell
}|width=200|height=150|position=center|left=0}} |label = Purple Dino Charge Ranger (III) Gold Dino Charge Ranger (II) |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Dino Charge |casts = John A. Gambill |firstepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |lastepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Purple Dino Charge Ranger |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Gold Dino Charge Ranger (II) }} 1= "Marine Plesio,Dino Charge Purple!" |-| 2= "Thundering Ptera,Dino Charge Gold!" Paris McDowell is the 3rd Purple Dino Charge Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers.He later inherits the power of his ancestor,becoming the new Gold Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Paris is Patrick’s great-grandson who transforms into Purple Dino Charge Ranger using the Purple PlesioZord Saurus Battery. He is also a professional bowling superstar, as bowling has become hugely popular in the future. Paris discovers his true color of gold while bowling and only managing to knock down a few pins. It wasn't until he picked up a gold-colored ball and got a strike that he realized he should be gold. Once Paris meets up with the others, he claims that he doesn't feel right using the Dino Charge Changer to transform. After listening to one of the monsters play a riff on his guitar, Paris hears the sound of the celtic warrior, causing Gold PteraZord to send him the Ptera Morpher. Ranger Powers - Gold Dino Charge Ranger= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zord, Paris is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Saurus Battery. While the original Gold Dino Charge Ranger could transform with one Saurus Battery into his ranger form and use another Saurus Battery to enter Battle Mode, Paris uses one Saurus Battery to enter this form immediately upon transformation. Arsenal *'Ptera Morpher':Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *'Shock Blade' *'Ptera Buckle': Saurus Battery storing belt and communicator. *'Saurus Battery #6 - Gold PteraZord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Paris's powers. Zord *Zord #6: Gold PteraZord/Ptera Megazord - Mighty Thunder= Mighty Thunder is a mode gained by the future Dino Charge Rangers, after they have tapped into the full power of their ancestors. }} Ranger Keys - Gold Dino Charge Ranger = The 'Gold Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Gold Dino Charge Ranger. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Paris McDowell is portrayed by John A. Gambill Notes See also * - his counterpart in *Patrick - His ancestor and Gold Dino Charge Ranger. *Dr. Preston - The original wielder of the Purple Dino Charge Ranger powers. *Mary Preston - The second Purple Dino Charge Ranger. Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Purple Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:2016